Domino Effect
by Hellzz-on-Earth
Summary: FINALLY able to post this. Caroline and Klaus kept in touch after graduation. They are about to learn that being in different places can't thwart the Big "D" (DESTINY). Klaroline pairing of course. I'll be face timing other TVD/TO characters as well. T rating for now. I reserve the option to change at a whim. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you alicewiggles, cuteasahybridpuppy, NatGirl93, Epitomeofme, LiveLaughLove72, imstormborn, VampireDiariesLuver, Ica013, Lotr Addicted for your reviews and patience. I know I took forever. My apologies to you all, to infinity and beyond.

A little reminder: This stems from the Head's Up two shot where Caroline warns Klaus of Tyler choosing his revenge for him and not her.

Canon will only be used to suit my needs. Klaus and Caroline are the main characters, but doesn't mean they will always be the focal point in every chapter. You'll read some of the usual suspects from both TVD & TO as well as my OC's.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.

Happy reading, hellzz

_New Orleans_

The familiar sound of an incoming text had Klaus Mikaelson looking at his phone and smiling. Caroline's timing was impeccable. He appreciated and condemned how she continued to be concerned for him. She opened the floodgates to a part of him that lay dormant. Only when he was alone would he entertain the mere thought that she cared for him more than just a friend. And only when he was alone did he hope for the day Caroline would choose him. She was still having the dream about him and as always he sent a reassuring text telling her that he was fine. "Excuse me Sir, the others await your presence." It was time for his victory dinner.

Klaus knew he had to do something to appease the vampire masses. He was their new King, yet they all still looked to Marcel for direction. So what better way than to let them hunt who the despised? "Tomorrow you hunt werewolves my friends and kill them all." He smirked at Hayley from across the table where he stood and raised his glass. That should teach her to mock him.

_Whitmore College_

_It was a dream and nightmare. Before her Caroline saw vampires engaged in a battle with wolves. Someone stood next to her holding her hand and when she looked sideways it was Rebekah Mikaelson giving her comfort. Her attention was back to the fight noticing in the distance__,__ a wolf larger than the others and its coat dark as night headed straight for them. Caroline knew there was something different about this wolf and when he transformed into Klaus she got her confirmation. Not missing a beat he continued to run in her direction, never mind he was buck naked for all to see. His lips were moving, but she didn't hear that British accent of his or what he was yelling. Not until Klaus was upon her, grabbing her hand and didn't stop running. "Move your arse Mikaelson!" _

This is what had been occupying Caroline's mind for the past month and what she was contemplating on campus when her vamp instinct told her she was being watched. One thing she knew for sure was the woman was not human. No, the creature was a living gold statue just sitting across from her in the courtyard. Strangely enough Caroline didn't feel any evil vibe coming off her. Like when you know something bad is going to happen, but you hang around anyway. "I'm not here to harm you Ms. Forbes." Caroline looked up and there the being was, right in front of her. "I should really be crept out that you know my name?" She stood up to leave, but the gold woman's words had her sitting back down again.

"My apologies for my sudden appearance. As always with specific situations time is of the essence. I am Kerris Fionnbhar." Caroline shook her hand as customary.

"I'm afraid I had to take liberties. As I said I am only here to help you. Please do not be afraid of your vision. War and death can be one in the same, but there is life. One you will have with Niklaus Mikaelson. I know you are young and this seems overwhelming, but you have come to understand that not all that we plan go as we planned it. You are light Caroline even as a vampire you hold strong to what makes you human. Everything you have lost cannot diminish your big heart and that's only one of the reasons Klaus loves you. I know you care for him," Caroline shook her head in protest. "A state of denial is not you Caroline. No matter, you will know when the time comes for you to be by his side. Klaus will need you so desperately then." Kerris took a gold necklace from around her neck and placed it on the table for Caroline. "This is a part of me and will show you the true mask of your enemies when darkness falls. Keep it with you always, please." Caroline admired the chain and thanked Kerris. The older woman smiled at her than disappeared into thin air.

_Back in NOLA_

The Bayou could be a beautiful place, but at the moment it was a dangerous one. Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson had just found Eve when Diego and his friends came to hunt. Elijah stood up for Eve and ordered Diego to leave her and her clan alone. If Diego didn't value his life so much he just might've disobeyed?

"My clan and I don't need your help, but I think you'll be interested in a group of young wolves that just arrived." She pointed to across the water where they were last seen and was about to leave when they all felt it. A power that impaired their movement. The dark haired woman had slowed time with every step she took. Even with their vampire abilities they were not able to overcome. She smiled passing them by, ending her stride in front of Eve. Who happened to be the only one of them able to move without hindrance? The strange woman's next words explained to them why.

"Eve Mallory of the Crescent Moon Wolf Clan. Per the decree set forth by The Wolf King you are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes." For the first time in her existence Eve's beast came forth against her will and launched wildly at the stranger making that her fatal mistake. In the blink of an eye the beast was beheaded in one fell swoop. Elijah, Rebekah, Diego and the rest of Klaus' minions could only watch as the wolf was killed so swiftly and the female killer disappearing before their eyes in a puff of smoke.

"Diego get yourself and the rest back to the compound and secure it." Diego did not hesitate to turn his back on Elijah and the older vampire just hoped he listened?

"Just what are we going to do brother?" Rebekah wanted to head back to the compound too, but knew Elijah had other ideas. "We have absolutely no idea who this new enemy is Rebekah, but Eve wanted us to find those wolves for a reason."

The sun exchanged places with the moon when Elijah and Rebekah reached the clearing. They didn't have time to look around when they heard yells and running footfalls. Diego, followed by the other day walkers came into view and were about to capture their wolf prey when out of nowhere another dark haired beauty just appeared. In the matter of seconds the front line was incapacitated. Not dead Elijah noticed, but deterred none the less.

"I suggest you take heed that your friends still live and leave in peace." Rebekah stared at this young girl wondering who the hell she was. Diego was pissed. To be thwarted twice in his hunt was making him itch to fight. He side eyed the others standing and nodded his head. They proceeded with caution trying to surround the stranger, but she didn't even give them a chance. One moment the young woman was seen than the next a mist. Diego's pals were injured, but not killed. A solid form reappeared over Diego with her sword dripping with the blood of her victims.

"If death is what you want I will gladly oblige you!" Diego felt her sword enter his chest.

"Gather your fallen Diego and leave while you still can." Rebekah urged and he relented. The sword was dropped away and she stepped back for him to move. He grabbed a couple of his felled comrades and stomped off. Elijah came to stand next to his sister watching this strange woman before him. He was rather intrigued by her. She was a vampire he was sure of it and she was protecting wolves.

"Gia you are a lifesaver!" Elijah became even more curious when a young man placed his hands on her shoulders and touched his forehead to hers. Never had Elijah witnessed a greeting such as this between a vampire and werewolf. His inquisitive mind was reeling from not knowing what was going on and wanting to know everything about her.

"I'm sorry it took us so long."

"Oh boy that means Harley is here too, huh?" Gia smiled at him knowing the lecture that was sure to come from her mentor. They were a young and curious generation. Harley nor did she fault them for that, but it was their duty to keep protect The Winters Clan.

"Of course she is, but she will be happy to know you are still alive and handsome as ever." Gia playfully ruffled his hair making it messy.

"You all seem to have forgotten the two originals standing here at your backs!" Gia and the young pact quickly turned around to face the familiar hard voice.

"I'm sure you have many questions Mr. and Ms. Mikaelson. Let me start by making an introduction." She waved for the young blonde wolf to approach and he came to stand by her side.

"This is Torin Caddock of The Winters Wolf Clan. Blood relative to your brother Niklaus."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-My apologies, to infinity and beyond. I wanted to do quick updates, but that isn't going to happen, SORRY. Hope you'll stick with me, but don't blame you if you don't. LoL Happy reading, hellzz.

easytoimagine-I am including the baby plot, but it's not canon at all. Caroline doesn't know at this point. I can't tell you when she finds out b/c that'll be giving too much away. Lol Thank you for reading.

Also a big thank you to VampireDiariesLuver, sandiw1875, cuteasahybridpuppy, VampireKaira and Elina (no worries on your pov, either ) for taking the time to read my story. Much love to all of you!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything TVD or TO. This story is strictly for entertainment purposes.

Domino Effect Ch. 2

"Are you telling me that this woman is more powerful than us? The Originals? I'm disappointed in you Elijah and you sister." Klaus hadn't had a moment's peace since issuing that damn hunt. There was Elijah and Rebekah on his right side regaling him about the newcomers and what had happened in the bayou. On his left, Hayley was screaming her head off about Eve and wanting revenge. Correction justice for her friend who didn't deserve to die. How the bloody hell did she know if Eve deserved it or not? Then there was Marcel. Sitting smack down in the middle of it all not saying a bloody thing.

"You will accompany me to Rousseau's for the meet and greet. You will not disrupt the proceedings for anything. Am I understood?" It was agreed upon and he dismissed them except Marcel.

"Will you give me a moment Marcel?" Marcel stopped mid-stride and took a deep breath. He knew this was coming, but he hadn't decided if he was going to tell Klaus anything.

"Look man I'll tell you what I know which isn't much. I met this Harley chick some years back when I messed around with Sophie. She was just another baby vampire to me. She didn't cause trouble so I didn't have a problem with her. This Gia girl came to town right before Sophie died then disappeared after. Who turned her I have no idea." Klaus smirked at him.

"I didn't think you were going to help me after everything that's happened. I appreciate your assistance greatly Marcel."

"You're the king now, but Nola is still my city. The plan is to live forever so betraying you would kind of blow my plan to shit." He turned away from Klaus and walked alone out of the courtyard. There were some details that he left out that Klaus didn't need to know. He was going to leave that ball in Harley's court. Wait and see what her next move was then cross that bridge when he came to it.

_Rousseau's_

"Elijah didn't seem to remember me?" Gia sounded a bit disappointed and Harley just smiled at her.

"He didn't forget. He's just been thrown for a loop and won't give any of his intentions away until he's ready. Gia please be careful. He has a thing for his brother's baby mama. Do you really want to get in the middle of that?"

"I'm not going to go out of my way to be in his company, but if he comes sniffing around me then he's fair game." Harley just shook her head and hoped Gia could leave feelings out of the Elijah equation, but seriously doubted it.

"What about Marcel?" Gia asked switching the subject from her.

"I'm hoping I don't have to use violence to find out who killed Sophie?"

"I don't think you will. What would be the point? He had to know that you would be back to find out?" Harley was walking around the bar thinking of her friend as Gia talked.

"He's complacent. Cocky even that's why he wasn't fully prepared for Klaus' return. I'll use that to my advantage."

"I know you said you would never use what you have on him, but….." Harley shook her head.

"I won't ever use that information. It would be an insult to Sophie's memory. No I returned to NOLA to exact penance on Eve and get justice for Sophie's murder. I'm half way done than you're on your own kid." Gia got quiet and Harley looked over at her.

"I was trained by the best teach. No need to worry bout me. I'll handle things here in NOLA." Harley walked back over to where they had been sitting at the bar. Picked up her Hanger 24 and clinked bottles with Gia.

"Damn straight you learned from the best." They both laughed and reminisced more about Sophie. They eventually locked down the place and made it upstairs to get some rest. The meet and greet was sure to be anything, but boring.

_Mystic Falls, following day_

"Mommy, say something?" Elizabeth Forbes took a deep breath.

"Thank you for coming to me Caroline. I know you have Elena, Stefan and even that Enzo guy you could talk to, but you chose me."

"Do you really think they would understand me and the position I find myself in?" Liz grabbed Caroline's hand for reassurance.

"I love my friends, but even with Klaus gone I know they wouldn't understand. I came to you because you're my mom and you'll give it to me straight." Caroline smiled at the seriousness she was trying to convey.

"Honey you always have my support no matter what. I know your every instinct is telling you to go down to New Orleans. You can't Caroline. This Kerris woman already advised you. You're playing the waiting game right now. It's going to be torture no doubt, but in the meantime you prepare yourself." Caroline sighed in frustration.

"You're right mom. So help me prepare?" Liz became all maternal in that moment.

"Your vision of a battle is a great concern to me Caroline. I need you to hone every skill you have. Find those that you never knew you had and capitalize on them. We'll filter every resource available to you and make allies out of those we can. In war you'll need them." Caroline knew her mom was supernatural worldly, but hearing her talk shop had Caroline putting her mom on a whole other level.

"Thank you mommy." She held her mom tight knowing she could do what needed to be done because of her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: As always my humble apologies for the delay. So glad you liked the inclusion of Liz Forbes. Have no fear I'm not going canon with her either. Also just a reminder that I'm only using canon where I want and will manipulate the timelines to suit my agenda. This gets a little M rated in the beginning. Thank you for reading.

Same ol' disclaimer: Don't own anything TVD or TO. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.

Domino Effect Ch. 3

_He could see her blonde hair flowing in the wind. She was so far away from him on the edge of the battlefield, but it didn't matter. He was leaping on all four to get to her. As she followed his moves recognition came over her. He pushed himself even harder and closer and closer he got to her. Nothing would keep him from reaching her. He had to get them both out of danger. When she saw him turn back into his immortal form she moved her arm ready for his embrace. Klaus felt her love, her warmth surround him. Her strength fortified him. He secured her in his arms and for a second relief washed over him. The rapid heartbeat he heard within her sparked promise of tomorrow. _

_Then nothing. _

_They were gone._

_Darkness cloaked him and he was alone._

"Caroline!" Klaus had nightmares before even induced ones, but this one he could still feel the chill of the darkness surround him. He left his bed knowing sleep would evade him. His mind was on Caroline. He wanted to call her, but didn't want to disturb her at such an ungodly hour. There was only one thing he could do.

A couple hours later Klaus had finally arrived at Whitmore and was making his way to Caroline's dorm room. He could hear she was having a restless sleep then heard her call his name.

"Caroline I'm here. Let me in love." He heard her footsteps come to the door, but she paused

"Trust me sweetheart this is no trick." Belief must've sunk in because Caroline quickly unlocked her door and grabbed into Klaus for dear life. He could feel her tears through his shirt as he lifted her into his arms. He shut the door and locked it once more then laid her back on her bed. She watched him as he discarded his jacket then took off his black Henley. Next were his boots and jeans then he was all hers to hold onto. He climbed into Caroline's bed and she willingly went into his arms as if they had done this a thousand times before. She had yet to look up at him, but he felt her hand play with his necklaces so knew she didn't fall asleep.

"I had a nightmare that I lost you Caroline. I came because I had to see for myself that you were ok." She looked up than and Klaus hated seeing her teary eyes.

"Did I disappear and you were surrounded by darkness?" He nodded yes.

"It was the same for me. I lost you and something more." Caroline couldn't keep the tears from coming and Klaus wiped them away as fast as they came.

The atmosphere around them was pure and absorbing. They both could feel the change. This moment was meant to happen. They were in control.

Caroline opened her eyes with no more tears. Klaus began to sit up and help Caroline straddle him. Neither were nervous, neither were ashamed. Their want was a two way mirror. Their need was without reservation. The room was like an inferno, but it would not dare to consume them. Every bit of clothing they still had on was tossed aside. Skin upon skin ignited the burning embers of their souls. The intimate bonding would not be denied.

Klaus flipped Caroline over so that he towered above her and she instantly unfolded her legs to receive him. A deep growl sounded as he filtered through her heated essence. She reciprocated, jabbing her nails into his shoulders drawing blood. Hips rushed to meet Klaus' plunges over and over. They tried to hold on, but oblivion was ever so tempting. That elusive sensation was rearing its onslaught of emotions. Caroline and Klaus couldn't tell where the other began or ended. All they could do was hold onto each other and journey this blissful torment together.

The blinds were drawn casting the room in shadows. Just enough to keep the sleeping couple content. That is until Elena Gilbert followed by the Salvatore brothers walked in.

"What the hell guys? Can we get some privacy?" Elena was stunned into silence. Stefan looked embarrassed for them all and Damon was just smiling or laughing Caroline didn't know which. It was Stefan who finally ushered the other two out and Caroline turned to Klaus who had kept silent.

"Sorry. I had no idea they would be coming over. I didn't even know Damon had returned. Bonnie wasn't with them. Why wasn't Bonnie with them?"

"Are you regretting what happened Caroline?" Klaus was tense because he thought he knew what her answer would be. He hadn't expected her to drop the sheet she was using to cover herself from the others view. Or to boldly claim him as she sat directly on his stiff member.

"The only thing I regret is not having more time with you. You are mine Klaus Mikaelson. Now finish this."

Klaus returned to New Orleans the happiest Original. He hated leaving Caroline to deal with the doppelganger and the brothers, but Caroline had insisted that she could handle them. He didn't go without a threat. It was his nature especially since now Caroline would be seen as his and vice versa. So all three knew if Caroline called him crying he would return to deal with them. Promising harm on them didn't have the effect it once did. No, not compared to Caroline claiming he was hers nor their first time together. The measurement for his happiness was off the scales for sure.

Back at the compound Elijah was shouting orders when he entered the courtyard.

"What has you in such a state brother?" Elijah turned to him and he could tell his older brother was not happy with him.

"There was no need to worry. I'm back now safe and sound and ready for this meet and greet you set up with my new family." Elijah's frustration was not abated, but his inquiry would have to wait.

"Marcel and Rebekah will meet us at Rousseau's. Let's go."

It was quite a sight to see Klaus and his entourage standing outside of a locked up Rousseau's. Although they could hear the strumming of a guitar being played and voices the doors remained closed. Not being the sort to be patient Klaus pounded on the front entrance to be let in already.

"Were you waiting long?" Gia asked not really caring. Everyone quieted down as Klaus led his siblings, Hayley and Marcel inside. Elijah kept a hand on Hayley to restrain her as she stared daggers at Harley.

"Thank you for coming. I have been wanting to meet you for some time now." Torin approached Klaus with an extended hand.

"I am Torin Winters and here beside me are more of your relatives from your father's side, come to finally meet you as well." Klaus was civil and shook the young man's hand and listened as he introduced the small group. These young innocent faces smiling at him were surprising Klaus to say the least. He thought of Caroline and knew after the days end he would be making a call to her this time around.

"Please sit, all of you. I'm sure you have many questions." Klaus and Elijah both noticed that Harley was not far from Torin as he led the meeting. When he sat on one side of the table and motioned for them to sit across him she remained at his side, but behind him. They knew she was guarding him.

"I'll try to answer your questions to the best of my ability, but I ask that you do not be offended should someone else be able to answer better." Torin waited for Klaus to start, but it was Hayley who jumped right in.

"Why did your lap dog kill Eve?" Klaus sat back and waited for the outcome of her outburst to unfold. Elijah was already whispering in Hayley's ear and his new family were just staring at her.

"Eve had a penance to pay and Harley was charged with bringing her to justice."

"Just who is she to exact this justice?" Torin looked to Harley who nodded to continue.

"She's what is known as The Enforcer." Klaus and Elijah and even Rebekah vaguely recall coming across readings about The Enforcer. Not enough information to warrant any real concern so they put it down to mythos.

"You are as old as us?" The young ones laughed as Torin and Harley smiled at Elijah's question.

"The Enforcer has been in existence since the creation of the world. Some legends even say it was The Father in Heaven whom created such a being. Harley succeeded the position only twenty years."

"I don't give a damn about what she is or who she is. I want justice for Eve!" Hayley interrupted and again everyone saw Torin look to Harley.

"In your condition Harley cannot accept a challenge for recompense."

"What about after? Or what if someone fought for me?" Elijah turned to Hayley, but she ignored him. He turned to Klaus to step in at any time, but he seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the showdown.

"You're hell bent on doing this?" This time Torin didn't speak for Harley as she faced her accuser.

"Finally the murderer talks." Hayley was pushing buttons she didn't know couldn't be pushed with Harley.

"You would know Ms. Labonair. Such hunger for vengeance bodes consequences. Are you willing to pay them?" Harley pressed her to see if she would go through with her plan.

"Hayley, I plead with you to think of your child first?" Elijah's words went unheard. Everyone saw Hayley open Pandora's Box and had no intention of closing it.

"I challenged you so I will fight you."

"Heard and witnessed." Harley announced to the room and in unison Torin, Gia and the rest of the pack repeated her words.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I just started writing and it's what I ended up with. I'm jumping ahead with canon in this chapter as you'll read. Thank you for sticking with me and for reading.

Same ol' disclaimer: Don't own anything TVD or TO. This is strictly for entertainment purposes.

Domino Effect Ch. 4

Liz looked in on her sleeping daughter thankful that the barrier over Mystic Falls had been consumed by Kai and Caroline was able to come home. They didn't know how much time they had to prepare so Liz reached out to her personal contacts while Caroline had to deal with her friends. It was decided that none of them would be told what was going on. Damon's return and Bonnie still being stuck in the magical prison was enough to keep them occupied for now.

"How long was I asleep?" Caroline yawned as she started to wake up.

"Not long enough in my book honey. No more stressing ok one of the contacts got back to us so that's a great thing. Why don't you just relax today?" Caroline wanted to do that very much, but how could she with all this future stuff hanging over her head.

"Call Klaus? I cautioned you against going to him, but talking to him over the phone wasn't." Caroline smiled at her mom. She always knew what to say.

"Thank you mommy."

"You're welcome. Ok I got to head to work. I'll see you later. Love ya."

"Love ya too, bye." Caroline laid there in the comfort of her own bed and home. As she thought of Klaus she calmed. It had been weeks since Kerris' visit and still she hadn't told Klaus, but she was about to rectify that right now. Phone already in hand she pressed speed dial #2.

Klaus sat at his desk, head back against the leather chair with his eyes closed. His mind running at a speed only he could comprehend. The moment he heard his phone he sat up thankful for the reprieve. He didn't need to glance at the screen to read her name. His instinct told him who it was.

"Caroline, love you have excellent timing." A smile formed of its own accord across his lips.

"Hi Klaus." She was quiet in greeting, but seemed happy as well so again his instinct told him something was going on with Caroline.

"Are you ok Love?" Her own smile at how he could always tell when something was up with her turned up. She missed him, wished she could tell him in person what was going, but she'd settle for this connection right now. It was all she could have with him.

"I'm ok really, but there is something I need to talk to you about. Do you have time to talk?" Klaus became concerned, but not overly crazy. Caroline wasn't crying hysterically so that was a good sign.

"For you always love." Caroline relaxed against her headboard and told him about Kerris.

"You say she came to you some weeks ago and I'm just hearing about it now Caroline." If he could see her Klaus would've saw her roll her eyes at him.

"Is that all you got from everything I just told you?" Her tired laugh betrayed how she was coping.

"Caroline listen to me. I don't care what this Kerris person told you. I'll be there in a couple hours to bring you to New Orleans. I'd feel better having you here with me, by my side where I know I can protect you." The line was quiet as he waited for a response.

"I need to do this Klaus. I feel I need to. I mean, I want to see you I miss you. I want to see New Orleans. Most of all I just want to be able to help you when you need me."

"You miss me love as I do you. As much as it pains me I'll relent in coming to retrieve you at this moment." Klaus always made her smile.

"So how's it going with you?" He sighed heavily, but relayed to Caroline his woes.

"The witches are always up to something. I'm sure Marcel is in on it. The wolves are not happy either. They have the damn bayou so I don't know what more they want. Now, I have my newfound cousins to worry about. I have so much family I don't have enough coffins to put them in."

"Family is everything to you so don't you dare go buying coffins Klaus." The reprimand was a concerned one and he took no offense. "Tell me about your new relatives." Caroline had been excited to hear some of his blood family from his father's side had found him. She was sure he had thought about the "what if" and now he would get the chance to see for himself.

"I think, no, I know you will like Torin. He's full of inspiration Caroline. He refuses to believe that all super natural beings must be sworn enemies. Most of all they came here to meet me. They weren't compelled or threatened to seek me out. They did so on their own." She could feel Klaus' pride for these young cousins of his.

"Seems the apples don't fall far from the tree. He has a commanding presence just like you it sounds. I love his outlook on our world. There will always be those more powerful than the other, but that doesn't give them the right to treat others as slaves or worse. Please tell me you have protection on him he's one of the good ones Klaus." He wasn't shocked to hear that Caroline would totally agree with his little cousin. He was sure when she finally did make it to NOLA and to be by his side she would take on his campaign as well.

"I have one or two vampires lurking about, but he actually has his own personal bodyguard."

"Wow? Is he cute?" His roar of laughter had Caroline imagining his head thrown back in glee.

"Oh sweetheart, are you asking me if my little cousin Torin is cute? Why of course he is he's my blood after all."

"Stop laughing you know that's not what I was asking. I figured Torin was a cutie pie already. Back to the bodyguard."

"Alright love, alright. I don't know if he is handsome because the woman infuriates me to no end."

"Oh I like this personal bodyguard already." Klaus' laughing stopped immediately hearing her cheerfulness.

"No you will not Caroline."

"Excuse you. I know you aren't telling me what to do?" She was teasing and didn't even pretend otherwise.

"You don't even know her sweetheart. I don't even know much about her. What I do know is quite unbelievable?" Now Klaus being alarmed about a bodyguard got Caroline even more interested.

"Why is that Klaus? Please don't tell me because she's a woman either. Or I will come down there, forget about the right time."

"I'm almost tempted to claim her gender is my problem." He was getting off the subject, but Caroline had to take some of the blame because she did open the door.

"Klaus be serious."

"My interest has nothing to do with Harley being a female. Gender nor age would make any difference. Her skill is well beyond lethal. The magic she wields is very powerful. I've never seen it before Caroline."

"Explain to me these skills and powers." Klaus found himself standing and started to walk around as he talked and retold the events of what happened in the bayou."

"Woh, woh, woh did you say she disappeared into thin air?" Caroline sat up in her bed thinking of her encounter with Kerris.

"Yes love. Evaporated is what Elijah and Rebekah called it."

"Klaus that Kerris woman did the same thing with me. It can't be coincidence?"

"I agree love. Not a coincidence at all. I'm going to go have a little chat with The Enforcer. Caroline be cautious of those around you please sweetheart."

"I always am you be safe too and call me as soon as you get done having your chat ok. Oh and Klaus I….." They were both grinning.

"I know love I feel the same. Talk to you soon." They hadn't said those three little words because Caroline refused to say them when they weren't face to face. Klaus agreed although he felt this way long before she got to this point.


End file.
